amanecer continuacion
by pinkskull95
Summary: los vulturi nunca olvidaron a la familia cullen e intentaran de nuevo q estos se unan a sus filas.... ¿lograran los vulturi su cometido' ¿que pasara con los cullen?....
1. prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Siempre he pensado en mi vida como un cuento de hadas, como el más hermoso y perfecto cuento de hadas. Aunque ahora que me enfrento al peor de mis temores, me acuerdo de que todas esas maravillosas historias tenían un punto negro, alguien que se encarga de hacer sufrir a los personajes, de que vivan los peores momentos de sus vidas.

En la historia de mi maravillosa y feliz existencia, ese punto negro tenía su propio nombre, uno oscuro y que de solo escucharlo sentía frio, algo imposible dada mi naturaleza vampírica.

Los vulturi.

Una familia que se hacía llamar justicieros, que se cubrían con si "tarea" de ocultar la verdad de nuestra naturaleza, pero que en realidad lo único que buscaban era apoderarse de los más grandes tesoros habidos y por haber en este mundo. Dentro de estos preciosos tesoros estaba mi familia.


	2. La Despedida I

**La despedida**

Todo en mi vida es perfecto. Mi familia está mejor que nunca, tanto la mortal como la inmortal, tengo un mejor control en mi escudo, mejor autocontrol y lo que es todavía mejor es que tengo junto a mí a dos preciosos ángeles. Uno es mi esposo. Mi Edward, la otra mitad de mi alma y el otro es mi Renesmee, mi preciosa hija. Los amo con locura. Mi adorada princesita sigue creciendo, ahora aparenta la edad de nueve o diez años y Jacob, mi mejor amigo, no se separa de ella. Esta unión todavía me es un poco incomoda, pero ellos se quieren y ¿Cómo les podría prohibir esa especie de relación si yo misma se que se siente cuanto te separan de la razón de tu existencia?

Sin embargo, hay una pequeña cosa que está mal y que me arruinaba mi feliz existencia. Nos tenemos que ir de forks. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y la gente empezaba a sospechar de nosotros, también debíamos ocultar el rápido crecimiento de Renesmee.

Así que por eso vamos en dirección a casa de Charlie, para despedirnos. El estaba al tanto de nuestro inminente viaje, y aunque le costó aceptarlo sabe que lo hacemos por el bien de todos. Pero eso no lo hace más agradable.

-Bella, amor ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Si Edward, tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos esperar más tiempo y lo sabes. No me gusta demasiado pero no tenemos la capacidad de hacer que las cosas marchen bien si nos quedamos por más tiempo.

Suspiró. Volteé a ver su cara, estaba llena de preocupación por mi decaído ánimo.

-Cariño, no quiero que te inquietes por mí, voy a superar esto, al fin y al cabo ya sabía que me tendría que separar de Charlie. Es lo mejor para nuestra familia – dije con una tranquilidad apenas estable. Me sorprendí de que mi voz no hubiera sonado histérica. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Está bien – murmuró.

Renesmee se revolvió en mis brazos.

-¿En serio tenemos que irnos, mami? – dijo con tristeza y un poco de resignación.

Le tenía un inmenso amor a su abuelito. Yo entendía claramente que mi hija iba a sufrir con esta separación, pero… era lo correcto. Me partía el corazón verla triste por eso. Me sentía tan impotente. Tan fuerte y tan débil al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento cariño. Es por el bien de todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Nessie, ya lo hablamos. Las personas empiezan a sospechar por nuestro aspecto, se extrañan que luzcamos igualmente que cuando llegamos. – respondió Edward por mí. Le acaricio suavemente la mejilla mientras de decía esto.

Hizo un triste puchero y ocultó su cara entre mi cabello.

Miré a Edward. Sus ojos reflejaban mi sufrimiento.

No volvimos a hablar de eso. Legamos a casa de Charlie en menos de cinco minutos. Si mi corazón siguiera latiendo estaría a punto de explotar por la forma tan rápido de mí amado esposo. Bajamos del auto. Apretaba la mano de Nessie con la mano izquierda, mientras que mi mano izquierda estaba entrelazada con la mano del hombre de mis sueños.

Se me hizo eterno el camino hasta la puerta.

Suspiré y toque tres veces. Charlie se encontraba en la cocina así que no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola chicos!, que sorpresa – nos saludo Charlie alegremente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su rostro tan feliz. ¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?

- Hola papá – dije con voz medio ahogada.

-Hola Charlie – le saludo Edward amablemente. El también le tenía aprecio a Charlie. Al fin de cuentas era su suegro.

-Hola abuelito

-¡Oh!, que nena tan preciosa. ¿Cómo estás cariño? – Charlie se puso de cunclillas para abrazar a Renesmee que se soltó de mano y acudió gustosa a los brazos de Charlie – Pero, pasen chicos.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirnos entrar. Seguimos hasta el salón y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón. Justo como la vez que fuimos a decirle de nuestro compromiso, Charlie se sentó frente a nosotros.

Respire hondo. Apreciando y tratando de grabar en mi memoria el aroma de mi padre. ¡Cuánto lo iba a extrañar!

-Papá… - empecé, pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta. No podía decirle eso a mi padre. Sentí como si me ahogara. Miré a Edward en busca de apoyo, y en cuanto se cruzaron nuestras miradas le rogué con los ojos que continuara él.

Me acarició la cara con su mano lleno de angustia, pena y preocupación por mi sufrimiento. Asintió. Volteamos a ver a mi padre quien nos estaba mirando receloso por las caras raras que hacíamos. Se mostró claramente desconfiado.

-¿Qué iban a decir? – preguntó despacio.

Renesmee tenía la cara oculta, pero podía adivinar que estaba a punto de llorar. Conozco muy bien a mi hija y sé cuando esta triste.

-Charlie – dijo Edward mirándolo apenado -… ha llegado la hora de irnos de forks.


	3. La despedida II

**bn mundo... **

**aqui les va el tercer cap!!!**

**espero que les agrade... ;D**

* * *

**La despedida II**

_-Charlie – dijo Edward mirándolo apenado -… ha llegado la hora de irnos de forks. _

Me sentí realmente mal cuando vi descomponerse la cara de mi padre. Prácticamente era como mirar a un muerto. No había rastro de color en sus facciones, la vida y el brillo que vimos en sus ojos cuando nos recibió se había esfumado. Hice un gesto de dolor. No me agradaba mí un poco ver a mi padre en ese estado. Sin embargo sabía que aunque le doliera esa noticia, ya me había pedido con anticipación que le avisará antes de tomar una decisión como esa, sabía que el lo prefería hacer.

De nuevo me sentí impotente.

Débil.

Me sentí una mala hija.

No se cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron antes de que Charlie lograra controlar su reacción, cuando por fin lo logró, yo ya había re establecido el control de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya?, ¿tan rápido? – dijo mi padre con un hilo de voz.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer este sufrimiento?, ¿Por qué a mi?

Los ojos me picaron de forma extraña, casi no reconocí lo que se sentía cuando quería llorar, rara vez en mi nueva existencia había razones para llorar. Esperé tontamente las lágrimas que sabía, no vendrían.

-Papá… papá lo siento… quisiera que esto no fuera así, pero no hay otra forma de hacerlo sin exponerte, lo siento de verdad, yo… - estaba hablando desde el fondo de mi alma, mi voz estaba entrecortada por los secos sollozos, lo mas parecido al llanto que podría llegar a emitir. Pero Charlie me cortó, cuando levante la vista, mirándolo confundida y desesperada, él tenia en su cara una mirada de amor y comprensión, sin embargo no se me pasó de largo el hondo sufrimiento que veía en las puertas de su alma.

-Chicos – habló entonces mirándonos a Edward y a mi alternativamente – sabia que alguna vez esto tenía que pasar, en verdad que me duele tener que dejarlos, como me dolió en el alma una vez que mi hija abandonaba mi techo para siempre y se convertía en una hermosa mujer casada, pero estén tranquilos por mí, sé que nos mantendremos en contacto y sé que nunca me olvidarán. Con saber eso me basta y me sobra, para sobrellevarlo.

-y lo haremos Charlie. Te juró que siempre que sea posible nos comunicaremos contigo. – le prometió Edward con tal grado de convicción y confianza que era totalmente imposible que mi padre no creyera en sus palabras.

-lo se… Y… Edward cuida de mis niñas, no se que haría si les pasara algo – lo miró con una mezcla de autoridad y suplica en su mirada.

-Siempre, sabes que no permitiré que algo las dañe. Si alguien las quiere herir tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

-lo tomo como una promesa – le advirtió Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa en su triste expresión.

-lo sé – contesto Edward con una pequeña sonrisa también, tuve el presentimiento de que aquella sonrisa estaba relacionada con algún pensamiento de Charlie.

-y… ¿Cuándo se van? – Preguntó Charlie tratando de sonar un poco despreocupado, misión en la que falló completamente. Charlie Swam estaba esperando demasiado si pensaba que creeríamos su intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Dentro de dos días.

Un simple "Oh" contó como su respuesta.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Esperamos alrededor de tres minutos antes de reanudar la charla. Edward estaba trazando pequeños círculos en mi muñeca izquierda, uno de sus muchos métodos para tranquilizarme.

Luego de eso, la conversación se tornó un poco más fluida, no tanto como para contar como agradable, pero sí bajaron un poco los muros que habíamos estado creando alrededor de nosotros, como si haciendo eso pudiéramos aislarnos de la realidad y poder vivir en un mundo de fantasía en el que todos nos podríamos reunir y vivir juntos, como una familia, si ningún temor.

Permanecimos media hora más en casa de Charlie, y cuando Edward anunció que ya era hora de irnos, nos devolvimos a nuestro estado inicial, angustiados, alertas y confusos. Salimos, no sin antes despedirnos de Charlie con una cálida sonrisa, un amoroso abrazo que contaba por los muchos que no alcanzaríamos a recibir y unos cuantos "te quiero" y otros "te amo"… como si esas cortas palabras tuvieran el poder de decir lo que guardábamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón, como si esas dos cortas frases tuvieran la capacidad de sanar nuestras recientes heridas… por lo menos yo lo creí posible…

* * *

**sooooooooorrryyyyyyyy, se que es corto. pero me tomó bastante escribir esta escena en especial emotiva.**

**prometo que la actualización será rapida!!!**

**besos!!!**


	4. AVISO

**AVISO**

Les tengo una nota muy importante a las personas que leen el fic, no podre actualizar pronto porque MI NUEVA HERMANITA NACIO!! Estoy muy emocionada!!! Tengo q ayudar en lo que más pueda a mi mamá, tanto que casi no tengo tiempo para estudiar!!!

Siento muuuuuuuuuuuuucho no poder hacerlo, lo siento de verdad, pero les prometo que en cuanto pueda continuaré el fic, NO LOS VOY A DEJAR ASI NO MAS, NO, los voy a actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo….

SORRY!!!!


End file.
